Nothing to be Gained
by scathach1852
Summary: What would have happened if Kyoya didn't back off that night after Haruhi interfered with the two guys harassing the girls at the beach? Warning: NON/CON
1. Chapter 1

"If you want to, you can pay me back with your body."

She was suddenly flat on her back, her eyes wide as Kyoya loomed above her. She couldn't move her arms as he had both of them pinned in his larger hands. She tried to pull away and he only gripped harder.

"You've left yourself completely defenseless against me…"

"Sempai…." Fear had bled into her eyes and her body trembled knowing that something bad was about to happen.

Haruhi was helpless as Kyoya started assaulting her body. There was no gentleness, no polite requests with questions or coaxing. It was rough and she couldn't get away. Her breasts were squeezed and played through the fabric with her nipples being tweaked as well. She tried to squirm but his body weighed down her legs and effectively kept her still.

She whimpered as a hand slid up her pink dress up and over her body with such skill that her hands were still pinned above her. She closed her eyes in shame when she saw his eyes sweep over her body and the resulting darkness is his eyes.

"Please don't…."

Rough hands were all over her body and she cried out when she felt cold air against her breasts as her bra was removed and again as she heard fabric rip and the felt the cold air between her legs. Her wordless pleas were ignored more and more with each passing second.

Her throat was caught around a scream as two fingers entered her suddenly and a tongue was on her nipple. She shook her head and started to cry quietly. The two fingers kept thrusting in and out of her body until he was satisfied.

"Nothing to be gained, huh? We'll see about that…" It turned out "that" was Kyoya's cock. A low, dragged out moan of the word no was all she could manage. He thrust against into her fast and hard, his harsh breathing in her ear.

A few minutes later, she felt him shudder as he spent himself within her. Her wrists her released and she felt the bed move as Kyoya got up. She opened her eyes and saw him standing next to the bed.

"Consider your debt cleared. This was a win/win as far as I can see. You are free to leave the host club and I… well, I got to have the first taste of the sweetest fruit. Now, surely you aren't naïve to think that a person's sex doesn't matter anymore – right?" With that final jab, he threw on clothes and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyoya? Are you in here? I need some lotion; it turns out the sunburn was worse than I thought." Tamaki walked further into the darkened room after not hearing a response thinking that maybe Kyoya was napping since the lights were off. Instead of being greeted with his fellow host member, he was surprised to see Haruhi on the bed naked, curled into a fetal position with her arms around herself.

Tamaki slowly made his way over to the bed and sat gingerly on the edge. "Haruhi?" He laid a hand on her shoulder and watched as she jumped half away across the bed with eyes wide open. He saw her eyes dart to both sides of the room and then towards the doorway in panic, shaking almost imperceptibly with fear. When she finally saw that it wasn't Kyoya in the room and he wasn't about to come back any time soon, she broke down and the sound of harsh sobs and labored breathing filled the air in the room.

Tamaki slowly moved closer with his shirt open in his hands and draped the fabric very slowly over her slender form. "It's just me, Haruhi. It's Tamaki-sempai…" He spoke gently, knowing if he moved any faster he would risk spooking her like a deer in the forest. He moved closer and slowly put his arms around her and gently lifted her on his lap, cradling her like a small child. He murmured random French into her ear while alternately running his hand down her back and smoothing her hair, relieved as she slowly relaxed and her cried quieted.

Tamaki felt her still with her head on his shoulder and wondered if she had finally cried herself out in exhaustion. He was startled when she stiffened, sat up straight to lift her head, and saw her normally bright eyes were now cold and dead. Those eyes seemed not to look at his own blue-violet eyes but rather through them. He didn't know how to respond as he heard her state, ""Nothing happened here tonight, right Tamaki-sempai?"

He sat there dumbfounded as he watched her stand up, slip her arms through the sleeves of the borrowed shirt and calmly proceed to button it up. He watched her walk towards the door and leaned forward with his arm outstretched ready to call her back. Before he got the chance, she had left the room with her last words hanging in the air. "I'll see you in the music room for Host Club activities at the normal time."


End file.
